


Weichnachtsbäume für Atlantis

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Vorweihnachtliches Setting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Ein Marsch durch die Wildnis, nur um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu suchen - ist das wirklich unter Rodneys Würde?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2005  
> Beta: Birgitt. Ich weiß deine Arbeit sehr zu schätzen

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Sagen Sie mir, dass es ein Scherz ist! Sheppard! Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu?“

„Es tut mir leid, Rodney, aber es ist kein Scherz.“

Unter anderen Umständen hätte John sicher versucht, Rodney zu beruhigen. Aber nicht heute. Es war Wochen her, seit der Wissenschaftler zum letzten Mal ausgeflippt war, und irgendwie hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht.

Es war einfach nicht normal, dass Rodney sich in seine Arbeit vergraben und all seine Energie hineingesteckt hatte, bis nichts mehr übrig geblieben war, um sein sonst so großes Geltungsbedürfnis publik zu machen. Er hatte nur noch gearbeitet und hin und wieder geschlafen. Viel zu wenig. Dabei war die Bedrohung durch die Wraith nicht mehr akut. Irgendwann hatte Rodney erwähnt, dass er nicht schlafen könnte, weil er ständig Albträume hatte.

Einige Zeit hatte John sich das angesehen, dann war er zu Weir gegangen und hatte ihr das Problem geschildert. Sie hatte auch eine Lösung.

 

_“Was halten Sie davon, mit McKay eine Expedition auf PX-9u1036 zu machen? Es gibt weder Menschen noch Wraith auf dem Planeten und wenn er sich viel körperlich betätigt, dann wird er nachts auch wieder schlafen können.“_

_„Und wie soll ich ihm das beibringen? Er macht mir das Leben zur Hölle, wenn er erfährt, dass ich ihn für nichts und wieder nichts durch die Wildnis gehetzt habe.“_

_„Denken Sie, dass ich Sie ohne Auftrag durchs Stargate schicken werde? Sie müssen den schönsten Weihnachtsbaum mitbringen, den Sie dort finden können.“_

_Das Zwinkern war unübersehbar. John hoffte, dass es klappen würde._

 

Es war soweit eine gute Idee gewesen, dass Rodney sich wirklich erholt hatte. Sie waren jetzt seit einer Woche unterwegs und die letzten Nächte war John nicht mehr geweckt worden, weil Rodney – mit dem er das Zelt teilte – schreiend aufwachte.

Es waren nicht die Wanderungen gewesen, die dies verursachten, sondern die Tatsache, dass er Rodney einfach nur in den Arm genommen und ihn gehalten hatte, bis dieser wieder eingeschlafen war. In der zweiten Nacht hatte er es wieder getan und in der dritten Nacht, hatte er sich einfach an Rodney gekuschelt und war dann eingeschlafen. Ein wenig menschliche Nähe wirkte selbst bei Rodney Wunder.

 

Gerade eben hatte er John zur Rede gestellt. Das Team frühstückte und Rodney war für die frühe Uhrzeit viel zu wach. Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sie einer Spur von Aiden Ford folgten und wollte wissen, was für einen Auftrag sie wirklich hatten.

Und als John sagte: „Wir suchen den perfekten Weihnachtsbaum für Atlantis“, hatte Rodney zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder einen seiner berüchtigten Ausbrüche.

„Ich bin ein hochqualifizierter Wissenschaftler und kein Gärtner. Es ist einfach unter meinem Niveau, Weihnachtsbäume zu fällen.“

Nachdem Rodney fünfzehn Minuten bewiesen hatte, dass er wieder er selbst war, entschied John, dass es genug war.

„Rodney, kann ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen?“

Sein Tonfall war so eisig, dass selbst Rodney den Mund schloss und einige Schritte zur Seite ging. Weit genug, dass Teyla und Ronon sie nicht mehr sehen und hören konnten.

„Was ist los?“

Die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme und der raue Tonfall zeigten John, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, Rodney wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunter zu holen.

„Das mit dem Weihnachtsbaum ist nur die halbe Wahrheit.“

„Und was entspricht der Wahrheit? Sie haben hier kein kleines Kind vor sich.“

_‚Aber ein Genie. Das mindestens genauso empfindlich ist wie ein Kind.'_

„Dass wir das hier als Erholungstrip sehen sollten. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr hart und Dr. Weir war der Meinung, dass wir alle etwas Abstand von Atlantis brauchen könnten.“

„Ach? Mich hat man nicht gefragt. War meine Meinung so unwichtig?“

„Nein, aber wenn man dich gefragt hätte, dann wärst du nicht mitgekommen, sondern hättest deine Arbeit vorgeschoben. Rodney, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Du hattest dich verändert und warst nicht mehr du selbst.“

„Und dafür schleift ihr mich tagelang durch dunkle Wälder? Warum haben Sie nicht irgendeinen Badestrand ausgesucht? Dafür hätten wir noch nicht mal durchs Stargate gehen müssen.“

Dass Rodney ihn selbst bei einem Gespräch unter vier Augen siezte, war ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen.

„Rodney, bitte. Wir sind durch Nadelwälder gewandert. Und du brauchtest noch nicht einmal eine Waffe zu tragen. Die Temperaturen waren angenehm und wir hatten bisher weder Regen noch Schnee. Und an einem Strand hättest du dich nach zwei Minuten gelangweilt. Also reg' dich nicht auf. Wir werden jetzt noch zwei Tage gemütlich durch diese ach so dunklen Wälder gehen, dann einen schönen Baum aussuchen und anschließend nach Hause gehen. Versuch die beiden Tage zu genießen.“

John konnte sehen, wie Rodney mit sich rang, und dann erschien ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„War ich die letzten Wochen denn so unausstehlich, dass ihr mich unbedingt auf einem bewachten Urlaubstrip schicken musstet?“

„Im Gegenteil, du warst viel zu nett zu uns. Du hast noch nicht einmal Miko schikaniert.“

„Warum?“

„Warum was?“

„Warum sorgt ihr euch so um mich? Ich bin doch nur ein schrecklich nerviges Genie, dass alles besser weiß.“

„Stimmt. Ich hab' nie was anderes behauptet.“

Gleichzeitig trat John einen Schritt auf Rodney zu und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Zuerst wirkte Rodney ein wenig überrumpelt und blieb regungslos stehen, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

„Rodney, du bist inzwischen mehr als ein Freund für mich. Und irgendwie habe ich mich darauf gefreut, gemeinsam mit dir einen Weihnachtsbaum für Atlantis auszusuchen. Es ist etwas Besonderes für mich. Du bist etwas Besonderes für mich. Das solltest du die letzten Nächte gemerkt haben.“

„Ich hatte einfach nur Angst, dass du es nur machst, damit du ruhig schlafen kannst, ohne ständig von mir geweckt zu werden. Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Idiot bin.“

„Du bist kein Idiot. Du bist ein Genie. Und manchmal eine absolute Nervensäge. Aber mich stört es nicht. Meistens jedenfalls“

„Danke, jetzt fühle ich mich viel besser.“

Diese sarkastische Bemerkung war mal wieder typisch für Rodney. Auch dass er sich aus der Umarmung befreien wollte. Aber John ließ es nicht zu. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mir gleichgültig bist, Rodney? Herrgottverdammt, das bist du nicht. Du bist für mich nicht nur der wichtigste Mensch auf Atlantis, sondern der wichtigste Mensch überhaupt. Und mit weniger als Freundschaft werde ich mich nicht abgeben.“

„Und was ist, wenn ich mehr will als Freundschaft?“

Das war die Frage, die sich John schon eine ganze Weile gestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rodney. Ich habe damit überhaupt keine Erfahrung. Aber wenn du willst, dann können wir es ausprobieren. Vielleicht sollten wir es als Experiment sehen.“

„Ich muss darüber noch nachdenken. Wie war das? Wir müssen den schönsten Weihnachtsbaum für Atlantis suchen?“

„Das hat Weir mir aufgetragen.“

„Dann lass uns ihn suchen gehen.“

Als Rodney sich jetzt aus der Umarmung befreite, ließ John es zu. Er wusste ja, dass er ihn spätestens in der Nacht wieder in den Arm nehmen konnte.

Die beiden nächsten Tage waren sie – ganz offiziell - auf der Suche nach einem Weihnachtsbaum. Keiner war Rodney gut genug. Immer hatte er etwas zu meckern. John ertrug es. Sein Rodney war wieder da. Und als sie am Ende der Mission mit einer fast sieben Meter hohen Tanne zurückkamen, war es ein voller Erfolg: Der Baum war wirklich wunderschön.


End file.
